La razón por la que Ethan cayó
by Akai Nakamura
Summary: Esta es la historia de por qué Ethan Nakamura se quedó en el ejército del Titán y de por qué murió. Es la historia que todos suponemos, la historia de los sentimientos de un traidor.
1. Chapter 1

Fic Ethan (lethan)

Aquella noche Ethan se revolvía en su cama. Los rugidos de los monstruos no le dejaban dormir. Escuchaba a las dracaenae devorando al ganado que habían recogido de los alrededores de su campamento. Al menos Ethan esperaba que fuera ganado. No quería pensar en que pudieran ser sus antiguos compañeros del Campamento.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la columna. Algo le preocupaba.

Suspiró.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí –se le quebró la voz. Hundió la cara entre sus manos-. Por favor, Luke, que no te pueda la voluntad de Cronos.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hijo mío? –dijo una voz de mujer desde algún punto de la habitación.

-¡Madre! –Ethan se giró y vio a la diosa Némesis, allí sentada, mirándole fijamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso el parche para tapar el lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho. Némesis, mientras tanto, le sonreía a la vez que jugueteaba con unas galletas chinas de la suerte.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, hijo mío –dijo sonriéndole. Abrió una galletita y leyó el papel. Al parecer no le gustó lo que ponía, puesto que se la tragó con papel incluido-. Los dioses tenemos formas de ver lo que se avecina, de predecir el futuro, y yo sé que me harás sentir orgullosa. Pero debes actuar sabia y justamente, hijo mío.

-¿Justamente? Te di mi ojo izquierdo para poder cambiar las cosas. Creo que entiendo de justicia.

-Yo también lo creo, Ethan. Pero debo advertirte que no será fácil. Deberás enfrentarte a tus compañeros, y, si se da el caso, matarlos. Y tampoco puedes apoyarte en tus compañeros del ejército de Cronos. Estás solo.

A Ethan le dolían las palabras que decía su madre. Decía la verdad, y eso dolía aún más.

-Tranquilo, hijo mío, tienes todo mi apoyo y la certeza de que lo conseguirás –Némesis se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro, acariciándole la cara con la otra-. Ahora descansa, Ethan Nakamura, no creo que tengas otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

La diosa se apartó de su hijo. Ethan desvió la mirada mientras su madre se marchaba y cuando volvió a mirar lo único que quedaba era una galletita china de la suerte sin abrir. La recogió y la tiró lo más lejos posible por la ventana de la habitación. No quería leer la predicción que albergaba.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó el parche. Se acostó pensando en todas las cosas que le esperaban, poniéndose nervioso por momentos. Los nervios no vencieron al cansancio, y un minuto más tarde ya estaba durmiendo.

Esa noche Ethan soñó con Luke, recordando una vez en la que estuvieron ellos dos solos…


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba en su camarote del _Princesa Andrómeda_. Hacía poco que Luke se había convertido en Cronos, y Ethan lo echaba de menos. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Cierto es que tenía a sus compañeros, pero ellos no eran como él. Estaban furiosos con sus padres inmortales. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, ya era tarde para echar marcha atrás. Ahora el miedo a Cronos les impedía salvarse.

Oscurecía ya cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del camarote. Ethan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Iba a abrir cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el parche. Ni la camiseta. Cogió el parche y se lo anudó deprisa.

-¡Un momento!

Cronos no esperó más. Entró bruscamente, cerrando después con un portazo. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Ethan. No pareció importarle que el chico estuviera medio desnudo.

-Siéntate –señaló a su lado derecho, en la cama-. Hablemos.

-¿De qué queréis hablar, señor? –se sentó- ¿Qué le preocupa?

Ethan estaba nervioso. No solo porque cronos, el rey de los titanes, se encontrara a escasos centímetros de él, sino también porque era Luke. Luke Castellan, el semidiós que le profesaba sentimientos encontrados y la segunda razón de Ethan para seguir en el ejército del titán.

Unas semanas antes de que Luke se convirtiera en cronos, los dos chicos se encontraron por la noche. Ethan se quedó atónito cuando el gran Luke le dijo tembloroso que tenía miedo. No supo qué hacer y le abrazó. Entonces fue el otro el que se sorprendió. Pero pronto le devolvió el abrazo y, más aún, cogió la cara de Ethan entre sus manos y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Ethan no estaba seguro de qué pensaba sobre ese beso. Pasó el tiempo y Luke se convirtió en Kronos. Ethan perdió la oportunidad de volver a hablar con el hijo de Hermes.

-Es Luke –Kronos se señaló-. Se resiste.

-¿Quiere decir que Luke… puede sobrevivir?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Nakamura? –Kronos levantó el brazo, dispuesto a pegarle. Entonces su mirada cambió. Dejó de tener ese color dorado en las pupilas y el aura maligna del titán pareció evaporarse.

Ethan no pudo más que alegrarse. ¡Era Luke, el Luke de verdad! Había doblegado la voluntad de Kronos, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Luke Castellan estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de él. Unas lagrimitas afloraron en sus ojos, aunque fueron reacias a abandonar su morada.

-¿Ethan? –Luke estaba desconcertado. Pronto aclaró su mente y sonrió- ¡Ethan!

Se abrazaron.

-Luke, fue culpa mía –el chico empezó a hablar entrecortada y excitadamente, mientras las palabras que llevaba mucho queriendo decirle (y no eran pocas) se atropellaban en su boca-. Estás sufriendo por mi culpa… Lo siento, Luke, lo siento mucho… Yo…

-No te preocupes por mí –se apartó un poco. Le acarició la cara y la puso a la altura de sus ojos, para verle bien.

Luke sonrió cariñosamente al pasar la mano por el cabello del chico. Llevaba mal atado el parche.

-Deja que…

Ethan se puso de rodillas en la cama mientras Luke desataba el nudo del parche. Una vez descubierto el hueco del ojo, Ethan intentó cubrírselo con las manos. Siempre le había parecido una herida fea, nada parecida a la cicatriz de su amigo, y no quería que este la viera. Sin embargo, el joven semidiós cogió las manos del otro, apartándolas y acercándose a darle un suave beso en la frente.

-No seas tonto, Ethan –se dispuso a besarle en los labios.

-Luke… no creo… Kronos…

El rostro de Luke se ensombreció. Pareció envejecer debido al golpe de la dura realidad. Agachó la cabeza.

-Solo consigo contenerle así algunas veces. Dentro de poco volverá –miró al chico. Tenía los ojos vidriosos- Nos equivocamos, Ethan.

-Pero aún podemos…

-No, no podemos. Ya es tarde para todo –le cogió las manos y las estrechó entre las suyas-. Quiero pedirte una cosa, Ethan. Una cosa muy egoísta.

Luke se acercó un poco más a Ethan mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta el final?

Ethan estalló en lágrimas. Corrió a abrazar su cuello.

-Claro que sí, Luke. Hasta el final.


End file.
